Defend the Sirius Sector Block
Hostile activity has been reported in the Sirius Sector Block. Starfleet pulled a lot of ships off of border patrols to respond to the Borg attack on the Vega Colony, rank. That has allowed enemies to slip into Federation space undetected. We need to stop these hostile vessels before they can reach populated worlds. Patrol the Sirius Sector Block. If you encounter an enemy vessel, I'm authorizing you to use whatever force is necessary to deal with the problem. *Locate and secure three wandering enemy signal contacts in the Sirius Sector Block. *Defeat Enemy Signal Contacts (0/3). Notes This mission requires you to enter 3 battle zones, or the same one 3 times, and complete the objectives to destroy so many Klingon groups of warships. You will find yourself frequently with allies, although you can also find yourself alone. The mission resets after completion in 5 minutes. In order to get credit you need to be present for the end of the mission requirements. It is possible to enter the scrap towards the end and still get full credit even if you never engage the enemy. In order to get credit for another mission you do need to leave the system, but only wait for another mission sequence to begin. Battle zones are indicated by either red masses in the block map or by encountering enemy ships indicated in red on the map. Proximity to the red ships can either prompt you to hail the enemy and enter the battle that way or automatically drop you into the battle. Note that you might enter in the middle of an enemy group and you will need to fight to stay alive regardless of whether or not the mission has started. Similarly, when the mission objectives have been filled, you might also continue to be attacked. Hints *Once you warp into the system try to stay removed from enemy groups until you can get credit for their destruction (once the mission objectives have been reset). *Definitely observe if others are present so that you may fight in a group. *When others are present, try to join with them or at least stay close so that you may fight the same enemy groups. Enemies will attack the strongest squad member. *Carefully screen the enemy formations for numbers of ships. Obviously attack the smaller groups since you earn credit for destroying the group regardless of size. *Approach groups carefully because you might find that a smaller group is composed solely of battle cruisers which are harder to kill than several frigates. *Do not necessarily shy away from larger groups because they may be composed of fighter ships which are pesky but are easily killed. *If you engage a composite group, kill the easiest ships first then take on the stronger ships, such as battle cruisers and battleships. *If you can coordinate it, outfit different ships in a squadron for different attacks - one with pure phasers or disruptors to drop shields, another with more torpedo launchers, another with multiple mine launchers. It is amazing what a large field of photon mines will do even against shielded ships. Category:Tour of Duty